EyeSmile
by ArtWing san
Summary: Kata orang hidup ini sangatlah indah, tapi apakah benar demikian? Entahlah, mungkin bagi sebagian orang pernyataan itu memang benar adanya, tetapi bagiku hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar... Second fic... hope all of u like it... n review maybe?


Hai hai...

Welcome to my second fict...

Semoga berkenan dan dapat respon yang baik hehehe

Hmmmm , karena bingung mau bicara apa lagi langsung saja ya...

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Sasuke & Sakura

Story : Artwing San

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : T

.

Chapter 1

My Life (maybe?!)

Kata orang hidup ini sangatlah indah, tapi apakah benar demikian? Entahlah, mungkin bagi sebagian orang pernyataan itu memang benar adanya, tetapi bagiku hal itu tidaklah benar.

Di usiaku yang baru menginjak 12 tahun aku sudah harus hidup menjadi tulang punggung untukku dan seorang adik laki-lakiku. Malam yang tenang beberapa bulan lalu menewaskan kedua orangtuaku beserta semua harta yang selama ini kami nikmati.

Kau tanya kenapa? Salah seorang kepercayaan Tou-san di perusahaan merencanakan kecelakaan mengenaskan itu dan mengambil alih semuanya, jika kukatakan semuanya berarti semuanya, termasuk mansion yang kami tinggali. Menangis? Ya, aku menangis dan tidak makan selama tiga hari, sedangkan adikku? Dia hanya diam tak berekspresi duduk di samping ranjangku.

.

Tepat seminggu setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku kami diusir keluar dari rumah kami sendiri, dan harus tinggal di butik milik Kaa-san. Hanya butik itulah satu-satunya tempat dan harta yang tersisa, karena memang butik itu merupakan butik yang dibeli ibu atas namaku dan sedikit merahasikan dari Tou-san.

Terimakasih untuk Kaa-san yang membali bangunan itu. Mungkin ke depannya kami harus tinggal disitu dan aku akan meneruskan apa yang diinginkan oleh Kaa-sanku. Menjadi desaigner dan membawa nama brandku ke seluruh Jepang atau mungkin seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian...

.

Normal Pov~

Tampak seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya tengah memasang berbagai pose di depan kamera sebuah perusahaan majalah terkenal. Pemuda tersebut adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun dan semua wanita di negaranya mengidolakannya. Album pertamanya langsung mendapat golden platinum dan saat ini tengah dalam proses pembuatan cover album keduanya.

"Ok, kita break dulu." Ucap seorang pengarah fotografer menghentikan pekerajaan semua yang tengah mengambil foto pemuda yang tengah digandrungi semua kalangan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana Teme? Apakah semuanya sudah sesuai?" tanya pemuda blonde sembari mengulurkan sebuah minuman dalam botol.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Hah, menjadi managermu sangat merepotkan. Kau tau, aku menerima 32 job dalam minggu ini. mereka kira dalam satu minggu ada 15 hari? Yang benar saja. Belum lagi masa latihanmu jadi banyak terpotong oleh jumpa fans atau manggung dadakan."

"Hn, itu urusanmu sebagai manager Dobe."

"Tidak bisa begitu, dasar Sasu Teme pantat ayam. Bisa saja aku menerima semua job itu. Tapi aku masih berbaik hati memberimu waktu untuk beristirahat."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi." Perbincangan itu apada akhirnya terpotong oleh sutradara yang ingin melanjutkan sesi pemotretan.

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Yosh, semangat. Jangan sampai mengecewakan ya." Ucap Naruto selaku manager Sasuke memberi semangat.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov~

Dasar Dobe, mengapa tidak menerima semua job yang telah dikirimkan? Bukankah semakin aku banyak menerima job maka akan semakin cepat aku pensiun dari pekerjaan menyebalkan seperti ini? Aku muak, teriakan fans, paparazi yang tidak henti-hentinya membuntuti kemanapun aku pergi, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya.

Semua ini kulakukan hanya karena ingin membuatnya kembali. Berhenti dari segala rutinitas berat dan hanya bertumpu padaku. Aku benci melihat kantung matanya yang menghitam. Aku benci dengan semua laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya. Selama ini aku sudah belajar semua aliran bela diri, mulai dari judo, aikido, karate, sampai pada penguasaan samurai dan senjata api. Aku merahasiakannya darimu, hanya bilang ingin belajar alat musik dan kau mempercayainya.

Mungkin jika kau mengetahuinya kau akan marah karena aku telah berbohong. Tapi semua ini kulakukan karena ingin melindungimu dan di saat yang tepat akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang jauh. Hanya ada kau dan aku, atau mungkin bersama keluarga kecil kita. Aku tidak keberatan dengan beberapa anak kecil hasil dari perbuatan kita.

Karena itu bersabarlah, dan tunggu aku. Saat ini mungkin kau yang berkuasa atas semuanya, tetapi nanti kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku.

End of Sasuke Pov~

.

.

Di suatu ruangan tampak seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah bergelut dengan tumpukan kain. Mencari dan memilah apa saja yang dibutuhkannya. Gadis itu adalah Sakura, seorang desaigner muda fresh graduated dari universitas terkemuka di Perancis. Setelah menamatkan studinya yang bisa dibilang cepat, gadis itu mulai memamerkan semua rancangan di depan umum.

Butik yang semula kecil sekarang sudah jauh lebih besar dari 10 tahun lalu. Ya, gadis itu benar-benar melakukan pekejaannya dengan sangat memuaskan. Meskipun dia kuliah di luar negeri, tetapi keberadaan butik di negara asalnya tidaklah ditinggalkannya. Dia terus mengirim desaign rancangannya kepada salah seorang sahabat kepercayaan untuk mengelola butik dengan selalu mengirimkan hasil rancangannya untuk dibuat dan dijual atau sekedar dipamerkan di butik dan langganannya.

Hal itulah yang menjadi sumber penghasilannya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya. Saat ini ia sudah berumur 22 tahun, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya berumur 19 tahun dan tengah menuntut ilmu di sebuah perguruan tinggi terkenal di kota tempat tingggalnya.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya dan segera melesat menuju negara kelahirannya dan bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya yang sudah 3 tahun ini tidak ditemuinya. Berbekal ilmu dan pengalaman, gadis cantik berambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura mulai kembali menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke tempat seharunya ia pulang.

.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

.

"Akhirnyaaaa... Senang rasanya kembali ke rumah." Ucap seorang gadis di depan sebuah butik yang cukup besar dengan papan nama Willow collection.

"Jiiidaaaattttttt... kau datang juga. Aku sudah menantikanmu. Mengapa tak menghubungiku? Setidaknya aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

"Hehehe... kejutan."

"Dasar. Kali ini kumaafkan tapi tidak ada lain kali. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya iya, dasar pig."

"Sudahlah, ayo segera masuk. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Perancis. Mau kubuatkan sushi?"

"Sejak kapan kau pandai memasak Ino?"

"Sejak aku bertemu pangeran berkuda putihku, hehehe." Jawab Ino sambil nyengir.

"Eh? Kau berhutang cerita padaku pig. Ayo ceritakan!"

"Ok ok, tapi kita masuk ke dalam dulu."

Setelah keduanya masuk, terdengar sebuah obrolan yang diwarnai adu mulut antar keduanya. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, membuat keduanya bercerita sampai puas. Dan sebaiknya tidak terlalu diikuti, karena akan menghabiskan seluruh chapter 1 ini ^^

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut bertolak belakang. Satu berambut pirang cerah, seorang lagi berambut hitam sekelam malam. Keduanya tengah bersantai setelah bekerja keras hari ini di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari apartmen Sasuke, mengingat pemuda tersebut tidak lagi tinggal di rumahnya lagi semenjak menggeluti pekerjaannya sekarang. Banyak penggemarnya yang berbondong-bondong pindah menuju tempat Sasuke menuntut ilmu hanya karena ingin melihat kehidupan nyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Padahal jika kau mau tau, Sasuke tidaklah jauh berbeda ketika ia sedang di atas panggung dengan kesehariannya. Jadi kesimpulannya, dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun Sasuke tetaplah keren.

"Hei, kau itu masih muda suka sekali kopi hitam. Kau kelihatan seperti om-om."

"Hn."

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Kau tidak pulang Teme? Aku khusus memberimu kelonggaran karena kupikir kau ingin pulang menyambut kedatangannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar Sakura-chan pulang hari ini."

Brushh...

Mendengar hal itu, mata Sasuke sedikit membeliak kaget sampai menyemburkan minuman yang tengah ditenggaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau.

"Eh? Kau... Kau tidak mengetahuinya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke segera melesat keluar cafe menuju tempat Sakura berada, hanya satu tempat yang diketahui Sasuke, dan tanpa berpikir panjang atau mempedulikan penampilannya sebagai public figur Sasuke berlari layaknya orang kesetanan .

.

.

.

Sakura Pov~

Ino mungkin memang benar, aku tidak boleh terlalu terpusat oleh impian Kaa-san. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, umur seperti ini mana mungkin menggeluti bidang itu? Huufft... tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau hanya untuk pelepas lelah?

Pertama popping, apa aku masih bisa ya? Ehmmmm...

waving... ok

floating... lumayan

gliding...ok

strobing...kurasa aku perlu latihan

.

Karena sudah lama, jadi lelah. Padahal hanya beberapa gerakan saja. Ehm... maaf Tou-san, anakmu ini gagal menjadi seorang yang kau harapkan. Kaa-san juga jangan marah ya karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku dulu. Semua ini akan aku tebus dengan mengambil apa yang seharusnya ada dan mengembalikannya seperti dulu, meskipun tanpa Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

Kalau masih bisa mungkin aku akan sekolah lagi ke fakultas kedokteran seperti yang aku katakan pada Tou-san dulu dan menari sebagai sampingan pelepas jenuh selama kuliah sekaligus hiburan untuk kalian, di depan makam kalian tentu saja hehehe.

.

.

'Aku akan menjadi dokter hebat dan akan membanggakan Tou-san!'

'Kalau hanya tarian begitu aku juga bisa. Turnamen pasti bisa kumenangkan'

'Tenang saja, jika aku sudah jadi dokter terkenal aku akan mempromosikan butik Kaa-san'

.

Tapi rasanya akan sangat sulit. Jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya seperti yang kalian harapkan, apa kalian akan marah? Maaf... maafkan aku... aku lelah... aku sangat merindukan kalian Kaa-san...Tou-san...

.

Sakura Pov end~

.

.

"Kau dengar tidak, katanya pemilik butik Wiilow sudah kembali."

"Kalau tidak salah, Sakura-chan bukan?"

"Ya, kabarnya ia sangat cantik dan jenius. Selepas SMA dia diterima langsung di Universitas ternama di Perancis."

"Kudengar juga ia sangat populer, semua pria yang melihatnya kan terpesona oleh kecantikannya. Dan semua wanita yang berada di sekelilingnya akan merasa iri."

"Wah, beruntung sekali pria yang berhasil memilikinya."

"Dulu sempat berpacaran dengan salah seorang Hyuga, kau tau bukan keluarga terkenal itu?"

"Benarkah? Tau dari mana? Jangan-jangan Cuma gosip."

"Tidak, begini-begini aku satu angkatan dengannya."

.

.

KRATAK

Terdengar sebuah benda patah atau retak. Dan benar saja, sebuah i-phone milik seorang pemuda hancur menjadi kepingan dalam genggaman sebelah tangannya. Melihat hal itu, kedua orang yang tadi sedang bergosip ria menampilkan wajah pucat pasi dan tidak lama setelahnya lari menghindari aura gelap dilancarkan pada mereka.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Yosh, chapter awal berhasil diselesaikan... ada masukan para reader sekalian? Mohon bantuannya ya...^^


End file.
